Harry Potter & the Fulfillment of the Prophecy
by RiddleSeeker
Summary: Harry Potter is captured and tortured for information about the Order and the Prophecy. Many unexpected things occur; Some good and some bad. ReadReview


Disclaimer- These characters are not mine. They all belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
(J K, if you ever read this, I apologize now for what I am going to do to your creations)  
  
AU- This is my first fic ever. It's taken me forever to finally come up with a worthwhile story. If somethings seem a bit confusing, or unclear, don't worry because it will all be explained in the next chapter. Please review and tell me any of your thoughts! Have fun! (the horror begins...NOW!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A soft beeping sound echoed throughout the dark room. Harry Potter looked down at his watch to see it flashing a pale blue light that illuminated the time and date: 12:00 am, July 31st.  
  
Another year had passed again, a year that had been filled with tragedy and horror. And now, another one to look forward to.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry." Ron Weasley's exhausted vice drifted down from the bunk above him.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Harry replied sarcastically. "Like birhtdays even matter anymore. All they mean is that you're one year closer to death."  
  
Ron sighed, apparently not happy with Harry's pessimistic attitude. Harry didn't blame him. But now, with everything that was happening or should he say wasn't happening, who was happy anymore?  
  
Since the summer after Harry and Ron's 5th year at Hogwarts, everything had changed. Everyone's lives were filled with fear and anticipation and dread. You rarely saw anyone smiling or laughing anymore, everyone was too worried and scared about finding out Death Eaters had finally struck by killing your family or friends.  
  
No one knew of anything Voldemort had been up to, for no one had seen him or his Death Eaters since their appearance at the Ministry of Magic, a little over a year ago. But now everyone knew of his return, and everyone lived with the fear for not knowing what was going to happen next. Most of the adults, who had lived through his first reign of terror, know what he is capable of, therefore making things worse than before. Ron's snores broke the silence that had fallen over the room. Harry didn't blame him for falling asleep. They had just returned from another one of the exhausting Order of the Phoenix meetings. The meetings were filled with any recap of news or events, thoughts of what might be happening, and discussion of the plans they hoped they would never need to revert to.  
  
But the worst part was the training. Every meeting they practiced new spells, charms, and techniques of fighting, in case they ever did need to go into combat. Everyone in the Order had mastered Occlumency after months of training, so that Voldemort would not be able to no if they were lying to him and he would not be able to get out information about the Order. Everyone had mastered it, that is, except the one who needed it most: himself.  
  
He, Harry, had been put through more training than anyone in the Order had. He learned more defensive spells and dueling techniques then he ever knew existed. But no matter how many times they practiced, he was not able to master Occlumency. Dumbledore came up with the conclusion that Voldemort had permanently opened Harry's mind through his scar.  
  
With all these things swirling through his mind, Harry drifted into a deep, uneasy sleep that was filled with disturbing dreams. Dead bodies scattered everywhere underneath the Dark Mark. Hogwarts burning as Slytherins laughed. Death Eaters killing dozens of innocent people. Harry and his friends forced to take Voldemort's mark. Azkaban completely breaking open and releasing all its prisoners as the Dementors all joined their true master. But the worst dream was yet to come.  
  
Harry was in a large room, surrounded by dozens upon dozens of Death Eaters. They were all staring at him as though watching him give a speech. They looked like they were listening intently, and then Harry realized he was talking to them, giving them the orders and plans for their attack. Attack on what? They were going to do something drastic, something so big it would affect everyone. Harry stopped talking; not noticing he did so until he noticed the room was quite. Then one of the Death Eaters stepped forward and asked a question. Something about prisoners, a house, surprises, or something. Harry unknowingly replied that they were to take 'only the one, unless others were necessary.' The black robed figure bowed and walked away.  
  
The Death Eater had bowed to him?! Harry looked down at himself, or at least what he had thought was himself. He was wearing long, flowing, solid black robes, which looked like the Death Eaters. But Harry then saw his hands, hands that he realized were not his. They were long and white, with extremely long fingers.  
  
This was not his body, and this was not a normal dream. As he figured out what was happening, his scar began to burn. The Death Eaters left the room to fulfill the plans, which Harry now knew. He was inside Voldemort's mind, something that had not happened since that dream in 5th year. And now he had just witnessed Voldemort giving the order for the Death Eaters to...  
  
Voldemort laughed, and began talking to him. "Very good, Harry, you now know my plan. I shall be seeing you very soon, then."  
  
He laughed again, and Harry's scar seared. He woke up half continuing the laugh, and half screaming. His scar was still burning madly, and he fell off the bed to the floor. Ron was up now, unsurprisingly, for harry was making a lot of noise, and was kneeling next to Harry to get him to calm down. He stopped screaming and laughing, realizing he could control what he was saying again.  
  
"Harry! Are you OK? What happened?" Ron put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry looked up to see his eyes filled with fear and concern.  
  
"He's...coming...Voldemort...here...soon...to get...me..." Harry choked out the words, gasping for air, his voice shaky and raspy.  
  
"W-what? You-Know-Who's coming h-here? Now?!"  
  
Harry slowly nodded, then coughed. "Tell someone, go get help."  
  
"Err, right. C-can you stand?" He sounded nervous and scared.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." He stood up, and felt sick, but ignored it. He was grateful that the pain in his scar had subsided as he followed Ron out the bedroom door and into the hallway, sprinting through the dark to find any member of the Order that was still remaining. Grimmauld Place was eerily quite, and the only sound was the thudding of their feet on the cold, wooden floor.  
  
The first door they came to was Fred and George's room. They banged violently on the door, but then just decided to run in. The twins awoke with a start, apparently startled that someone had just run into their room at 2:30 in the morning.  
  
"Harry! Ron! What are you do..."  
  
Harry cut him off. "Voldemort and his Death Eaters are coming! Here, now!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Fred screamed in shock and fear.  
  
"Yes! Hurry we need to get..." Harry's words were drowned out by the sound of people Apparating. He and the 3 Weasleys looked at each other, all the color drained from their faces.  
  
"They're here." Harry whispered. "They're here for me. Go wake up as many people as you can. I'll try and stall them." He reached into his robe pocket, realizing he had fallen asleep without getting changed, and took out his wand. Ron, who still had on his robes as well, did the same. Fred and George grabbed their wands off a table and said some spell to change into robes, and out of pajamas.  
  
"Harry, we can't leave you alone. They'll take you."  
  
"But we need to tell the Order. The more people that know, the better."  
  
"You're coming with us. We aren't leaving you.'  
  
"Fine! But we need to hurry!"  
  
The four of them ran into the hallway, and gasped. There stood almost 2 dozen Death Eaters, silently waiting for them. Before Harry and the Weasleys could react, they were bound with wand-conjured ropes, and silenced. Their wands were taken away, too. Harry looked around for anymeans of escape, any Order member, but found nothing. A portkey was forced into his hand and he was taken away in a rush of color. The Weasleys were also taken, and the Death Eaters Apparated away, only just after firing the Dark Mark into the sky out of a window.  
  
The house was left utterly silent, with not one member of the Order knowing what had just happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AU: Sorry to leave you there, but don't worry, the next chapter will be worth it. Hope it was ok. Like I said, it's my first fic. Please review your honest opinion! 


End file.
